There are many people with bending problems. The invention provides a means to pick up a golf ball with an adapter installed in a golf putter shaft. I made an adapter for a friend Vet. that is an amputee. Before I made the attachment for him he had trouble bending to pick up a golf ball. He was very pleased and happy with the adapter I made for him. With the feedback I received from other golfers that saw him pick up a golf ball I decided to apply for a patent.
The majority of golf putter shafts are steel and this adapter can permanently be installed in a standard steel putter shaft without the use of tools. A small size cylinder can be used to insert the Adapter into the butt end of a graphite shaft. The Adapter is a cylinder with three flat springs and a spring retainer in the cylinder. With the adapter installed in a golf putter shaft and the springs positioned in the cylinder the springs will not interfere with a golfer while the golfer is putting.
There are other means to pick up a golf ball out of a golf hole, such as a suction cup that fits over the grip of a putter. This attachment picks up a golf ball. The suction cup attachment interferes with a golfer while putting, the cup don't fit large putter grips, don't pick up small golf balls and is not dependable.
There are attachments that are cumbersome that fit over a golf club head. These adapters don't fit into a golf cup, are easily lost and are troublesome to use. Once my invention is installed into a putter shaft it becomes a permanent part of the putter.
Some putter heads are designed to pick up golf balls. These putter heads don't pick up small golf balls. The putter heads are made small enough to fit into a golf hole and are not large enough for better putting. My invention is an attachment that can be permanently installed into a favorite golf putter shaft.
There is no need to purchase a new putter or tools to install my adapter. Prior art don't provide a self contained adapter that picks up a golf ball with three flat springs, a spring handle and a spring retainer. My adapter can be permanently installed into a putter shaft without tools,